Ovwtur/Hronowyvrrty
This Article is by Biologicah. "My fellow peoples, may we collectively dedicate our thoughts to empowering the Hronosigallrah, as to assist it on its journey. Pray now, so that our children may finally find it, and join it on its infinite journey throughout the universe." -The prayer that worshippers often say. Ovwtur/Hronowyvrrty, or Worship of the Hronosigallrah, is the state religion of the BFHC. It is the majority religion of the Holy Imperium of the Hronosigallrah. History Founding There is little recorded evidence of when exactly Ovwtur/Hronowyvrrty was founded, though historical estimates point to around 2450 BSE. What is known for certain is that it started in the Vow/Wto/Hohv'tyh hills, where a Htyyw named He Who Prophesises saw an object in the sky which he presumed was a god of some sort. At the time, everyone worshipped rocks, so when he proposed that there was something holy and not a rock, everyone thought he was crazy and insane and needed a good clobbering. It took a small amount of convincing to make them realise that, in reality, the thing in the sky was indeed a god. So they started worshipping it. It took around some 100 years for it to ''really ''get some traction, however, as not everyone was as naive as the rock-worshippers. However, on the 101st year, a temple was erected in the Hronosigallrah's name. The first of its kind, it featured a rock where a guy spoke at and some other rocks for others to sit on. It worked, though, and the religion started getting popular. Fast forward a thousand years, and it's slightly different (quite different: a bit more violent) but nevertheless very popular. The Hryyw/Owyvraa Heresy "For centuries have we stood united in the name of the Hronosigallrah! But now, the unity of our faith is endangered by the vile Hryyw/Owyvraa heresy! We shall not abandon the Hronosigallrah! Its journey shall be bolstered by the sacrifice of these corrupt fools!" - He Who Purges 241 years later, a heretic faith split off from the main faith, which did not record its actual name. Thus, it is known as what the main faith called them, which is literally just false faith. It was a faith that believed that the Hronosigallrah was actually destroying the universe, and by performing regular sacrifice they would stop the Hronosigallrah from reaching them. Naturally, this was seen as the utmost heresy, as the Hronosigallrah was meant to be a giver, not a taker, of life. Therefore, the Messengers to the Hronosigallrah declared that they would eliminate this heresy no matter what. Mass arrests were made, and those arrested for heresy would be quickly killed. 50 years later, the heresy had only grown in size due to the incompetence the main faith displayed at purging heresies. It had become worrisome for the Messengers, as their incompetence would prove that they were inferior. However, hope was not lost, as the first Htaaw individual was born due to a freak mutation. They assumed this was the Hronosigallrah's gift to them as they saw it as a natural leader, so they decided to start breeding the Htaaw with other Htyyw. About 150 years into the Heresy, a sizeable amount of people had become heretics. However, the Htaaw had also reached a sizeable population, and already made up a vast majority of the Messengers. They ordered a series of attacks on key Heretic strongholds as the Heretics declared war against the main faith. The war would last 20 years, with the main faith coming out on top and exterminating the Heresy almost entirely. That's it. That's all you need to know. The Holy Imperium and the Blessed Federation are literally all of the rest of the history. That's all. Everything else * They believe the Hronosigallrah seeded the universe with life, and is on a journey which is essentially a second run around the universe. They want to join the Hronosigallrah in this journey. * They believe that prayer is sufficient to empower the Hronosigallrah to allow it to continue its journey. * They believe uninhabitable planets are those which the Hronosigallrah's seed turned corrupt in, preventing life from flourishing. * Terraforming is considered doing the Hronosigallrah's work. * They believe a majority of life is Holy, and therefore the true children of the Hronosigallrah. Otherwise, it is either Ambiguous or Corrupt. The Corrupt are sacrificed to recycle their life. Category:Religions Category:BFHC Category:Biologicah